Konflikt na Ushant
thumb'Konflikt na Ushant - '''seria wojen jaka tysiąclecia temu wstrząsnęła zamieszkanym przez Uciekinierów Dziewiczym Światem, Ushant. Historia Preludium Ushant był Światem Uciekinierów - sztucznie stworzonym rajem, zamieszkiwanym przez technologicznie prymitywny rodzaj Eldarów, których przodkowie jako pierwsi uciekli z dala od dekadencji Imperium Eldarów. Na początku Ushant był idealną planetą do życia - żyzną, spokojną, wypełnioną pięknymi, wspaniałymi oceanami. W jego niezwykłych dżunglach i na rajskich wyspach propserowały całe Klany Uciekinierów. Tak było do czasu aż w niewyjaśniony sposób Ushantem wstrząsnęła tragedia klimatyczna. Oceany zaczęły wysychać a lasy umierać. Po ponad tysiącleciu takich zmian, Ushant zamienił się w jałową pustynię. Uciekinierzy jednak przetrwali te przemiany. A Klany, choć wciąż liczne, mogły zapomnieć o jakimkolwiek prosperowaniu. Atak zza Bramy To właśnie mniej więcej w okresie tych zmian jedna ze starożytnych Bram Osnowy otworzyła się, wypuszczając na Dziewiczy Świat hordę napastników. By móc odrzucić straszliwy atak tajemniczego przeciwnika, wszystkie Klany Uciekinierów zjednoczyły się pod jednym sztandarem, walcząc o każdy metr swojej zniszczonej planety. I dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi, Uciekinierzy zdołali obronić Ushant i wyprzeć napastników do Pajęczego Traktu. Najazd na Ushant, choć był przykładem odwagi i waleczności Eldarów z Dziewiczego Świata, był początkiem znacznie dłuższego konfliktu. Wojna Domowa Klany co prawda okazały się zwycięskie, jednak ich los był przesądzony. Po odparciu wroga oczywistym stało się, że któryś z Klanów musi pilnować Bramy Osnowy, na wypadek gdyby podobna sytuacja kiedykolwiek się powtórzyła. Swoje kandydatury zgłosiły dwa najsilniejsze Klany - Odległe Światło (''ang. Far Light) i Wiele Wysp (ang. Many Islands). Oczywiście z powodu wieloletnich konfliktów i animozji, jedno nie mogło pozwolić drugiemu dostać tak szlachetnej pozycji. Sojusznicy Odległego Światła stanęli za jednym z Klanów, sojusznicy Wielu Wysp za drugim. Mieszanka dumy, honoru i zwykłej głupoty doprowadziła do przelania pierwszej krwii. Wkrótce idea zjednoczenia Uciekinierów zniknęła a Ushant pogrążył się w wojnie domowej. Była to wojna krwawsza niż wszystkie inne, między innymi dlatego że napastnicy pozostawili za sobą wiele zaawansowanego sprzętu, który Uciekinierzy nauczyli się używać z niszczycielską skutecznością. Najeźdźcy pozostawili za sobą jednak coś jeszcze - nową ideę prowadzenia wojen. Brutalną, straszliwą i piekielnie skuteczną. Powiada się nawet że napastnicy zarazili Uciekinierów swoim sposobem myślenia. Że gdy mieszkańcy Ushantu, po zasmakowaniu stylu walki swoich przeciwników, nie mogli powrócić do dawnego stylu życia. Że za bardzo rozsmakowali się w brutalnych walkach, by móc wrócić do pokoju. Przybycie Wsparcia thumb|268px|ŚwiatostatekBrutalne walki rozgrywały się przez długi czas. Całe Klany były całkowicie eksterminowane, mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci pokrywały swoją krwią białe piaski planety. A mimo to, żadna ze stron nie była w stanie osiągnąć przewagi nad drugą. Wszystko co Uciekinierzy byli w stanie osiągnąć, to wykańczanie się nawzajem. Na pewnym etapie konfliktu na Ushant przyleciał jeden ze Światostatków. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego - wielu Aeldari uważało ochronę życia na Dziewiczych Światach za swój święty obowiązek. Wielu uważało je za przyszłość eldarskiej rasy a Uciekinierów za wartościowych braci w walce o przetrwanie, którzy zasługują na ochronę. Byli też i tacy którzy nie dbali szczególnie o te planety, a Uciekinierów uważali za prymitywne pasożyty. Jednak bez względu na podejście, żaden Światostatek nie ignorował swoich świętych zadań. Podejście do Uciekinierów często wpływało jednak na podejście do ich problemów. Nie wiadomo dokładnie który z Światostatków przybył na planetę. Wiadomo jednak że jego delegacje przybywały na świat wielokrotnie, by uczyć Uciekinierów jak powinni żyć. Często rozpaczali nad losem rozdartej wojnami planety, jednak nie zrobili nic by realnie jej pomóc. Do czasu. W końcu po wielu hektolitrach przelanej krwii, liderzy Światostatku postanowili rozwiązać konflikt i stanąć po stronie niedobitków z Klanu Odległego Światła. Oczywiście wsparcie Aeldari zamiast zakończyć konflikt, tylko go wzmocniło. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora Wiele Wysp i ich sojusznicy zakradli się i wymordowali wielu członków zarówno Odległego Światła jak i Światostatku. Ci ostatni, najwidoczniej zaskoczeni że Uciekinierzy mogliby podnieść na nich rękę, nie zdołali się obronić. Lord Feniks Oczywiście wymordowanie wysłanników Światostatku nie było w stanie zwolnić machiny wojennej. I jak zawsze w tego typu wojnach, nawet dzieci nie były bezpieczne. Jedno z nich, urodzone tysiąc czterysta lat po tym jak Ushant zaczęło przechodzić przez swoją klimatyczną transformację, przeżyło pewnej nocy prawdziwą katorgę.thumb|175px|Arhra, Lord Feniks Wyjście z niej nie było łatwe i półnagi, obsmarowany krwią chłopiec z wieloma ranami na ciele szybko znalazł się po środku jednej z wielu białych pustyń planety. Z daleka nawet od niszczących się nawzajem Klanów. W miejscu w którym jeśli nie zabiłyby go rany, zrobiłby to klimat. To właśnie po środku tej pustki naprzeciw chłopakowi miał wyjść Lord Feniks, Założyciel Aspektu Bojowych Skorpionów i Ojciec Inkubów, Arhra. Arhra, bez użycia słów, uznał wytrzymałość chłopca i zaproponował mu nowe życie. Młody Uciekinier, również nie wydając z siebie słowa, przystał na propozycję i udał się za Lordem Feniksem. Nie wiadomo jak zwał się ten chłopiec nim podobno na jego drodzę stanął Arhra. Po dotarciu do Commorragh i przejściu szkolenia stał się jednak jednym z najgroźniejszych wojowników w Mrocznym Mieście. Stał się Inkubem o imieniu Morr. Smutny Koniec W końcu Konflikt na Ushant został jednak zakończony. Jednak nie dlatego że obydwie strony doszły do porozumienia. Po prostu nie było już nikogo kto mógłby walczyć. W tej straszliwej wojnie Klany zdołały osiągnąć coś niesamowitego. Zdołały wyrnżąć się nawzajem w pień. Co do jednego. W M41 Ushant stał się smutną pustynią, której historię pamiętała jedynie jedna osoba. Źródła Path of the Incubus (Andy Chambers) Chapter 8 Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Uciekinierzy Kategoria:Eldarzy